Free Falling
by Edward Cullen brings sexy back
Summary: "When did the building fall down?" READ AND FIND OUT! Between Smashed and Wrecked.


**O.k. I'm hesitant to write this cuz I could easily fuck this up but here we go...**

**Disclaimer: Not mine yo!**

_What the hell am I doing! _Buffy thought as she and Spike fell together. One minute she was beating the shit out of him and now she was..._Fucking him?_ The little voice in her head offered helpfully. That worked as well as anything.

"Put your hair down luv?" Spike breathed, reaching up to brush her bangs from her face. When she made no move to comply he tore the band from her hair.

"Ouch." She half moaned.

"I know your use to being in charge but you're in my bed now Slayer." He growled yanking her face to his and invading her mouth. He tasted of smokes, blood and burboun, a taste that repeeled and intriqued her. Which was a perfect match for for her emotional state.

Buffy knew this was wrong, but for the first time since clawing her way from the earth she felt something. Pain, anger, sorrow lust and joy coursed through her body all at once. For the first time she felt human, alive.

"I'm not in your bed." She grinned wickedly clawing at his leather clad shoulders as she allowed her body to override her sense.

"Regardless." He purred pushing her off him so fast she cried in shock only to have him crawl to cover her like a blanket. "Would it kill you to be a woman for once instead of the Slayer? " Instead of waiting for her answer he allowed his mouth to lazily drift south.

"Spike!" Buffy squeaked forcing her skirt back down.

He froze. "What pet?"

"What you doin'?"

"Being confused."

"Before that?"

"What it look like?" Her eyes widened. That's when it hit him; despite having three lovers the woman was green. Why wouldn't she be? Captain Cardboard was as dull as a post, Peaches was a prude, and Parker had probably been so concerned with his own orgasm to even care if she had one. He had to take this slow. He could do that, right? "Sorry luv, I didn't know." He said as his hands started at her shoulders sliding the denim jacket off them. "We'll slow down"

"No, I want you to." She admitted, spreading her legs again.

"You're sure?"

"Yes." She gulped. She'd come this far, too late to be modest now.

"Just relax." He breathed lowering his head and dipping under her skirt.

"Oh." Buffy jumped at the contact but Spike held her study stroking her gently with his tongue. "Oh God."

"Spike actually, but God works."He chuckled reaching for the top of the cloth that shielded her from his view and yanking it free of her body. Bloody hell, she was perfect, even half dressed she had him harder than Mr. Pointy. "Take your shirt off." He begged.

"I'll show you mine?" Well fair was fair he admitted to himself shrugging out of his trademark leather jacket.

Well, this wouldn't do. "Well I'm still young." She huffed in annoyance grabbing fist full's of cotton blend and yanking it until it split. Holy crap, he may be a cold blooded killer with no morals; she may loathe him with everything she has, but, damn.

It killed her to admit it but the vamp was built. Not in the body builder sense, he was lean, defined, powerful, a true predator, and she'd never been more turned on in her life. She sat transfixed by the way his muscles tightened and his eyes darkened, obviously noticing the effect he had on her.

"Like what you see Slayer" He grinned, already knowing the answer.

"Shut up" She ordered launching herself at him with a desire that was almost animalistic. This was incredible, nothing had ever made her feel this free. True, it was wrong, but wasn't that the point? She'd spent the last 20 years doing the right thing, always so concerned about following the rules. It was about time she had her bout of youthful rebellion.

Spike's head was spinning. One minute he and the Slayer were goin at it, and now? Well, they were goin at it. How it had happened he had no idea, but hey, he was a go with the flow kinda guy.

She was wild, passionate, all the things a woman should be. Why those other blokes had let her walk away he had no idea, but

their loss was his gain.

Her mouth was hungry against his chest. This was beyond want, this was need, for once in her life she NEEDED him. He'd give her what she needed even if it took all night, hopefully it would.

"Seems to me we had a deal luv." He reminded her as he undid he blouse.

"Wait..."

"No." He growled causing her to shiver. So, boss lady liked a man who took charge? He could roll with that. "Stand up."

"What?" She panted

"Do it, good girl." He praised when she obeyed "Now." He purred stepping close enough to whisper in her ear. "You aren't going to do anything unless I tell you to. Understood? Answer now."

"Yes."

"Good." He smiled grazing his lips across her neck and jaw "Hold onto me." He instructed lifting her and unclipping her plain white bra before pressing her into the wall.

"Spike." She breathed, arching her back as he teased her breast with his tongue.

"Did I say you could speak?" He scolded flicking faster.

"No-oooh."

"So hush" Mmm, a fella could get use to this. He thought as he pushed her to her knees.

Buffy wasn't sure which was worse. The idea of what Spike wanted her to do next, or the fact that she wanted to? God, she'd really gone off the deep end.

"Fair's fair pet." He grinned. "I'll let you figure this one out." He said planting his hand in her gold waves.

Buffy knew she should deny him, knew that in the morning she'd hate herself. This however, was not morning, so screw it. She took him with a speed and force that shocked even him.

Bloody hell, the woman was incredible. The emotional walls were down and what was left was the purest expression of lust he'd ever experienced. It made him weak in the knees and caused him more joy then he'd ever known. After 20 years his Slayer was finally herself. Okay, she wasn't his, but this was a start. His body stiffened and he had to fight to keep his monster in check, shifting more than once as that cute little mouth worked it's magic. "Bloody 'ell Summers." He groaned falling to the floor so hard it cracked.

"Sorry" She panted, crawling franticly to meet his mouth with her own.

"Trust me... you have NOTHING- to be sorry for." He assured between feverish kisses that soon littered her entire neck.

"Oh Spike- I want you." Holy shit, there was a God. He thought as he curled her onto her side and secured her leg over his hip. "Wha- ahh." She squeaked.

Okay? This was new. God, was she really that blind when it came to sex?

"Spike?"

"I know, just trust me."

"Not that." She blushed, apparently her lack of knowledge was more obvious then she thought. Well, that was great. "It's just; I'm not as breakable as your robot was"

"Very funny." He growled letting loose. "Better?"

"Yes, God yes!" She cried whipping her head back.

"That's it sweetheart, just give in?" He breathed into her hair.

"Spiiiike, more please!" She begged.

"I couldn't stop if you paid me Buff" He smirked.

"Good, that's good." She sighed as the walls continue to crumble around them. Not that either of them noticed...

**Hey y'all. Happy Valentine's Day 3 R&R pretty please?**

**Xo-Edward Cullen brings sexy back **


End file.
